The Shopping Trip
by x-Sheeqsee112-x
Summary: Just a short couple-chapter story about Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta going shopping. Not as-ahem-"cute" as it sounds. Very destructive, actually! Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Getting Ready

The Shopping Trip

**I've already typed up this story. I'm just posting chapters every week. So you don't have to worry about me abandoming this. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Sorry if they're short...**

It was a beautiful day outside the Son house. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and…..okay, I lied. It was actually a cloudy day with a slight chance of rain. Inside the little cottage-type home, Chichi (the house wife) was searching through the kitchen cabinets for some ingredients for dinner. This task was not as cheerful as it sounded.

**_"GOKU!"_** she screeched, voice hitting octaves so high that glass shattered.

Chichi was not a happy camper. She had just checked the fridge and all the cabinets and shelves in the kitchen but could only find some cans of soda (which Goku hated), a bag of spinach (which Goku and Gohan _both_ hated), and some mouldy remains of a leftover sandwich, which she discarded right away.

"Now where is that big lug?" she wondered aloud.

No sooner had she said that had Goku rushed inside the house.

"Yes, Chichi?" he asked calmly, a big Son grin planted on his face.

"Do you know what we're going to eat for dinner?"

"Uhh, fis—"

"**_NOTHING, THAT'S WHAT! _**Goku, unless you want to be eating spinach and soda tonight, I suggest you to go to town and buy some groceries so we can have a nice dinner together."

"But Chi—"

"No buts. You're going, and that's the final word Goku!"

Goku sighed, defeated. "Okay, hun. Can I at least take Gohan with me?" He hoped she would say yes. They could have a father-son bonding trip!

"Of course," Chichi replied, placing her hands on her hips. "As long as he finishes his studies!"

"Yeah! I'll go get him," Goku said, smiling broadly.

_Meanwhile….._

Books were strewn carelessly across the floor. Papers fluttered as the wind blew them around. And a certain demi-saiyan sat amidst the mess, staring down at his homework and tearing out his hair.

_'Why can't I think of anything!?' _he thought.

Gohan was currently working on an essay. He had to write about a memory that he could never forget. The half-saiyan had about a million ideas for his essay, but he knew that none of them would be appropriate enough to write on a school assignment. I mean, it was hardly okay for him to write about Piccolo's death when the saiyans arrived, or about the Cell Games.

He sighed. This was impossible!

"Gohan!" Goku called.

Gohan looked up just as his dad poked his head through the door.

"Hey kiddo! You wanna come with me to buy some groceries!"

"Aw, do I have to dad? I really have to finish my essay and—"

"It's either that or we have spinach and soda for dinner," Goku added with a pout.

Gohan grimaced. He _hated_ spinach! Although soda was okay, spinach had such a horrible taste. It made him want to throw up.

"'Kay, I'm coming," he said.

"Meet me outside!"

And with that Gohan proceeded to get ready.


	2. The Bakery

**The Shopping Trip Chapter 2**

"Ready, little man?"

"Yeah!"

The father and son pair were just about to take off to the market when Chichi called out to them.

"Wait you two! Bulma just called. She wanted me to tell you that Vegeta will be joining you shortly!"

Goku and Gohan looked at each other before bursting out with laughter.

"Seriously?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta, shopping!?" Goku managed between laughs.

"Shut up, you dolt," came a calm reply.

"Oh hey Vegeta!"

"Hmph,"

"You coming too?"

"Hn,"

"Did Bulma send you, or did you—"

"Shut up and let's get this over with already!"

Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta took off into the sky, but Chichi yelled at them once more.

"**HEY! Where do you think you're going?**"

The 3 saiyans gulped.

"Do you think you can fly into the market just like that? That won't look normal! Take the car instead. Goku, you know how to drive, so drive!" Chichi said strictly.

"C'mon Chichi, I do this all the time!"

Chichi glared at him.

Goku gulped again. "Okay, we'll take the car," Chichi nodded, smiled, and entered the house once more.

"Have a nice trip!" she called out.

The three piled into the car with Goku at the wheel and drove off to the market, unaware of the disasters that await them.

Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta finally reached the market, thankfully without mishap (although Goku _did _run a red light once or twice and almost smashed into the bumper of a car). The three got out of the car. (Note: the "market" is a street full of smaller shops, not a big store like Wal-Mart).

"Alright, time to shop!" yelled Goku happily. Vegeta just looked around.

"What do we need to get?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Gohan pulled out a list from his gi pocket. "Mom gave me a list so we know what to buy,"

"Well then, what does it say?"

"Uh, well it says here: 4 loaves of bread, 2 cartons of milk, 1 fish, 3 rolls of salad, a package of seaweed, cucumbers, tomatoes, carrots, beans, onions, spices, and any desert we want," Gohan finished.

"Dessert!? YUM!"

"Shut up,"

"We'd better get started," said Gohan, being the sensible one. "We don't want to keep mom waiting,"

They walked along the street, looking at the various shops around them, determining which one to go to first.

"Hey Vegeta?"

"Yes, Kakkarot?"

"Why are you even here in the first place?"

"Bulma sent me," he replied coolly. "She needed a thing or two, and she couldn't get off her lazy butt to get them herself. So she told me to come with you idiots,"

Gohan overheard the conversation.

"What do you need to get, Vegeta?" he asked.

"I dunno. I'll just get whatever I want,"

Goku stopped walking suddenly. He pointed to a store up ahead. "Hey look you guys, it's the bakery!"

"Great!" yelled Gohan. "Now we can get the bread,"

Once they got to the bakery, Vegeta and Goku looked at the breads in awe. Such a wide selection! Goku headed straight for the sweet breads.

"Can we buy this one? Can we? OH! What about this one! Please Gohan, can we get it?"

"No dad, mom said we should only buy what's on the list, and that's 4 loafs of bread. Vegeta, could you ask the store owner for 4 loaves of bread, two whole wheat and two white please?"

"Hn,"

"Great, now that we have that settled—"

"**_GIVE ME THE BREAD YOU IMBOCILE OR I'LL FINAL FLASH YOU TO HELL!_**"

"**_D-D-DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!_**"

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled. "You're not supposed to scare him!"

Vegeta glared at him. "Well I wanted the damn bread and he wouldn't give it to me!"

"S-s-sir, c-could you p-please put me d-down?"

"Not until you give me the bread!"

Gohan sighed. It looked like he was going to have to do this himself.

"I apologize for what my—

"Apologize my ass!"

—_friend_ here did to you. I just wanted to ask you, could you please give us tow loaves of whole wheat bread and two loaves of white bread? We would really appreciate it,"

"O-o-oh, okay! Is t-that all?"

"Yes, sir! Vegeta, put him down!"

"Mya Bubeeta, phut hm dowrn!" Goku agreed through a mouthful of food.

"DAD! Why are you eating that!?"

"Ish gud!"

"Oh, I'll put him down," Vegeta said menacingly. He roughly threw him to the ground, earning a loud "ow!" from the man. The man then proceeded to crawl across the ground to reach the bread. After all, the store's motto was "the customer is always right!"

After a few minutes of glares from Vegeta (directed towards Gohan), shouts from Gohan (directed towards his father) and confusion-filled looks from Goku (directed at Vegeta), the man finally came back with the bread.

"All right young man, here you go!"

"Thank you!" exclaimed Gohan with a smile.

"_By the way, here's a little extra money for the—ahem—behaviour today….._" Gohan whispered.

"O-oh no, that is t-t-otally fine!" said the store owner. A little too willingly. Gohan turned around, only to be met by Vegeta's icy glare. He glared back. They stood like that a while before Vegeta growled.

"Fine, give him the damn money, not like I care anyways. It's not _my _money," he spat. Gohan paid.

"Kakkarot, we're leaving!"

"Huh? Oh, coming!"

Gohan sighed. He hoped this was the only disaster of the day.

If only he knew how horribly wrong he was.


	3. The Dairy Shop

**The Shopping Trip Chapter 3**

The saiyans continued down the street, looking for their next target…..err, store. Vegeta and Goku were locked in a heated discussion about the saiyan race.

"So was your dad named after the planet Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"No, the planet was named after my father,"

"Than what about before he was born, what was the planet called then?"

"Planet Plant, home of those disgusting Tuffles,"

"Who are the Tuffles?"

"Stop asking so many questions,"

"Was the planet covered in plants?"

"Shut up Kakkarot,"

"What about—"

"**_SHUT UP!_**" Vegeta yelled.

"Well fine! Meanie," Goku pouted and stuck out his tongue.

Gohan stopped walking. "Daddy, Vegeta, we've reached the dairy store!"

"I'd better get my milk this time!" Vegeta growled. The father and son pair sweat dropped.

They entered the store. It was fairly quaint: old shelves lined up against the wall, hay stacked up in one corner, a small desk at the front, and it was very tidy. Strangely enough, there was nothing on the shelves. Gohan, not wanting to repeat the disaster that happened at the bakery, walked up to the store owner, who was reading a paper.

"Excuse me, mister, could we have 2 cartons of milk please?"

"I 'aint yer servent. Get 'em yerself,"

"Excuse me?"

"Are ya deaf, boy? Them milk packets 'er on the shelf! Get 'em yerself!" He looked back at his paper and shook his head. "No good delinquents, always try'na act dumb ta get what they want."

"B-but sir, there's nothing there—"

"Leave me alone ya stupid teenager!"

On second thought, maybe they'd need Vegeta's help.

"Oh, Vegeta….." Gohan called.

"What!?"

"Could you, um, help me? The store owner here isn't being very cooperative,"

Vegeta smirked. "You want _me_ to help _you_? I seem to recall you yelling at me to "be nice" and "not scare" people. Do it yourself, brat!"

"Dad!? Can you help?"

"Well actually son, I agree with Vegeta on this one….."

"Come _on_!"

The half-breed sighed. This was not working out! Maybe he could ask again?

"Uh, sir—"

"Shuddap! I'm try'na read here!"

Since the store owner wasn't being cooperative, his dad wasn't helping, and Vegeta refused to help, Gohan could only find one solution to this entire mess. He walked up to Vegeta. The prince looked down at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

And thus Gohan proceeded with his plan. He resorted to begging.

"P-please Vegeta! Help me?"

"What!? No!"

"I'll call you prince for a week!"

"Although that would be nice…..no!"

"I'll call you prince for a week _and _take care of Trunks!"

"Hmm, tempting…..but no,"

"I-I'll….." Gohan thought for a bit before swallowing his pride. "I'll call you prince for a week, take care of Trunks, _and _be your personal slave!"

"Oh, what an offer! But….."

"What more do you want!?"

"You're actually going to follow through with this?"

"Yes," Gohan replied with his fingers crossed behind his back. "No lie. I promise,"

Vegeta laughed. "Then you're just as big of a fool as your father! But okay, I'll take the deal,"

Gohan smirked, which went unnoticed by Vegeta. He just hoped he would survive the beating Vegeta would give him when he realized he was lying. Vegeta walked up to the man and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Now listen here, you no-good bastard….."

Goku and Gohan watched amused as Vegeta tore the newspaper out of the man's hands.

"H-hey! I was readin' that! Leggo 'a me!"

"Not anymore you aren't! Where the hell are your products? You 'try'na be lazy' huh?" he mocked.

"I'mma call the police! Ya hear! Leggo!" Vegeta laughed dryly.

"You really think those pathetic weaklings you call "police" can stand up to the wrath of Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyans?"

"Prince of wha-?" He was thrown roughly to the ground.

"Now I want you to crawl over to the back like the snivelling brat you are and give us the damn milk cartons."

"Y-y-yes sir!" the man replied, eyes as wide as saucers. He crawled to the back as the saiyans laughed their heads off.

"Oh man Vegeta that was great!" cheered Goku.

"Yeah!" agreed his son.

Vegeta looked over at him. "You'd better not have been lying to me, boy. Because I will hunt you down and I will kill you, that I promise,"

"Don't worry _Prince_! I didn't lie!" Gohan hurriedly said. On the inside, though, he feared for his life. Although he _was _stronger than Vegeta, the prince had more experience, and could easily catch the half-saiyan off guard. He made a mental note to train with Piccolo some more.

"Here y-y'all go. See! The milk! I-I brought the milk!"

"Oh, the baby is back," said Vegeta smoothly. He snatched the milk away from the man. "We'll be leaving now,"

"Hey! Aren't y'all gonna pay fer that!?"

Vegeta glared.

"O-okay fine! Fine! Just let me be!" the man begged. Vegeta walked out, Goku hot on his trail.

"Bye!" called Goku on his way out. Gohan tossed some money at the store owner, who looked up at him in a mix of fear and confusion.

"I don't like to steal. Here's the money for the milk," he said.

"T-Thank you sonny!"

"My pleasure,"

And with that the saiyans left, leaving the man to peel his pathetic self off the floor.


	4. The Fruits and Vegetables Shop

**The Shopping Trip Chapter 4**

"That went…..much better than I expected!" said Gohan happily as they turned away from the shop. Goku looked at him.

"That man was not very nice," he replied. "I just hope King Yemma doesn't send him to hell,"

Vegeta growled. "I hope he **burns **in hell,"

"Vegeta!"

"Shut up, Kakkarot,"

Gohan laughed. His father and Vegeta could be so funny sometimes. From Goku's point of view, they were the best of friends, but from Vegeta's point of view, they were rivals and nothing more. Goku's stomach suddenly rumbled, and he scratched his head. He was so hungry!

"Uh, son? What's the next thing we have to get? I'm **_so _**hungry!"

"You're **_always_** hungry!" Vegeta exclaimed angrily.

"Well let's see here," said Gohan, pulling out the grocery list. "Mom said that we have to get…..3 rolls of salad, a package of seaweed, cucumbers, tomatoes, carrots, beans, and onions, all from the fruits and vegetables shop,"

"All that!?" Goku said, his eyes widening. "How are we supposed to carry it? My hands are full with the bread, and you're carrying the milk,"

"We'll make Vegeta do it,"

"That's prince to you!"

"Let's go!" Gohan pushed, avoiding the accusation in Vegeta's words.

So off they went, down the paved road in search for the fruits and vegetables shop. They walked and walked, enjoying the environment around them and engaging in some small talk. Goku even found a little booth that sold steamed buns, and after whining and bugging his son about it, the three saiyans enjoyed the dessert. Finally, they reached the shop. Gohan, wanting to avoid another disaster, told his father and Vegeta to wait outside.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you should come inside with me. I mean, remember what happened at the other shops? Do you two really want a repeat of that?"

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well, not really—"

"What right do you have to order _me_, the Prince of all Saiyans? Do you not remember our deal? Unless it was a lie. Then I'll kick your ass to hell and back!" he interrupted.

"D-don't worry, prince!" Gohan quickly said. Best to play "personal slave" for the time being, until they got home, of course. Then all hell will break loose.

"Hmph, whatever. I don't care if you drag yourself into another mess, just don't call me when things get ugly," Vegeta said, turning his back. Gohan sighed and stepped into the store.

Just as he was out of sight, Goku turned to Vegeta, appearing like he was trying to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"What is it this time, Kakkarot?"

"So is Planet Plant really covered in plants?"

"**_AUUUUUUUUUGH!_**"

_Meanwhile….._

Gohan walked into the store, looking at the various fruits and vegetables around him. He quickly found the items he needed and, after grabbing a small basket, put them in. He then proceeded to wait in line to pay for the groceries.

"Hey, did you hear?" one teenager said in front of him.

"What?" his friend asked.

"There're two idiots makin' a big ruckus outside the shop on the street. They're fighting and yelling and makin' a big mess. I hear the police are thinkin' about arresting them!"

"Whoa, really!? What do they look like?"

"See, that's the thing. They look so weird! One guy's wearin' bright orange, and the other's wearin' some funny looking blue suit. Don't look like they're from this village,"

'_Oh shit_,' thought Gohan.

"Um, excuse me, sir. Where are they again?" he asked.

"Huh? They're outside the shop," replied the teen.

Gohan panicked, and then got angry. His father and Vegeta couldn't stay normal for 2 minutes! Gohan always had to clean up their messes. He sighed. How he is still sane, he'll never know. The half-Saiyan paid for his groceries and headed outside.

Only to be met with pure disaster.

His father and Vegeta were standing in the middle of the street, Vegeta yelling at Goku. He would occasionally throw a punch while Goku blocked it and nervously laughed. The booths around them were reduced to nothing, and the poor, terrified onlookers were screaming, shocked, taking cover, or all three at the same time. Gohan dropped the groceries, tore out his hair, and screamed.

"**_WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?_**"

They both stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Oh hi son!" his father said.

"Took you long enough!" Vegeta spat.

"**_CAN YOU NOT STAY STILL FOR 2 MINUTES!? _****What are you ****_doing_****?" **Gohan asked bewildered.

"This **THIRD CLASS IDIOT, **this **PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A WARRIOR**, claims _he_ is stronger than _me_, Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled angrily.

"Did you have to start this argument now, Vege—"

"Prince!"

"—_Prince_?"

"He started it!" Vegeta said, pointing an accusing finger at Goku.

Goku merely laughed and scratched his head, flashing a Son Goku smile. "Well, I didn't think he'd get _this _angry…..but Vegeta, you know I'm stronger than you. It's nothing to be mad about,"

Vegeta threw another punch. "**_NOTHING _****TO BE ****_MAD ABOUT_****!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING TO BE—**"

"Dad, why would you ask him that in the first place!? Stop!" Gohan was beginning to lose his mind.

"_Will this never end!?_" he thought.

"Well fine!" Goku "hmphed", sticking his tongue out at Vegeta. Vegeta just scowled.

"We'll continue this later," he grunted, folding his arms across his chest.

Gohan sighed and looked at the poor onlookers. "I'm sorry for the mess," he said. They just stared at him with their mouths still open in shock, but soon recovered and cleaned up the mess that the two full-blooded Saiyans made. Gohan walked back to the shop and picked up the groceries.

"Okay Vege…..uh, prince. Here are the groceries," he held them out to Vegeta.

Vegeta laughed. "Oh no, I'm not carrying those, _my personal slave_," He pushed them back at the boy. "Carry them yourself,"

"B-but I'm already carrying—"

"Carry. Them. Yourself."

Gohan was about to tear out more of his hair, but thought better of it.

"Yes, **_prince_**," he said through clenched teeth.

This was going to be a long day.


	5. Spices with Mr Lao

**The Shopping Trip Chapter 5**

The three saiyans argued as they walked away from the fruits and vegetables shop.

"Daddy, you have to stop aggravating the prince,"

"C'mon Gohan, I can't help it!"

"That's because you don't have half a brain, Kakkarot,"

"Hey! That's not very nice Vegeta!"

Vegeta growled and turned to Gohan. "What's next on the list, brat? I want to get this shopping trip over with,"

"Hmm," said Gohan, looking at the list through a handful of groceries. A slow smile spread across his face. "We need spices, and I know the perfect place to get them from!"

"Oh?" his father replied. "Where?"

"From Mr. Lao in Chazke Village!"

"Oh yeah, I remember him!" Goku said, also smiling. "Wasn't there a girl you liked there too?"

"You mean Lime? I don't like her!"

"Yeah, _sure_, whatever you say son,"

"_Dad_!"

"Pardon me for interrupting," Vegeta said. "But can we **_HURRY UP AND GET THIS BLASTED TRIP OVER WITH!?_**"

"Fine. Let's fly there!" exclaimed Gohan. Together they flew.

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan finally reached Chazke Village. It wasn't empty like before the Cell Games. In fact, it was quite the opposite. There were people bustling around, shopping and getting chores done. There were small kids playing ball in the area. There were adults sitting on their porches sipping tea and chatting. It was an image of peace.

"Dad, Mr. Lao's shop is over here!" Gohan yelled once he found the shop. Goku and Vegeta followed him in.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Goku cheerily called as he stepped in. Vegeta just nodded.

Mr. Lao looked at the customers and immediately recognized them. "Oh, hello Gohan! Hello Goku! It's been a while," he smiled, and then looked at Vegeta. "And who might you be?"

"That's a friend of ours, his name is Vegeta," introduced Gohan. Vegeta nodded at Mr. Lao.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said.

"The pleasure is all mine," the old man replied. Vegeta nodded again and leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

'_Let them talk_,'he thought. '_I'll just wait here_,'

"Hey, I don't see Lime, where'd she go?" Gohan asked. His father raised an eyebrow, smirked at him, and bumped his shoulder. Gohan shot an embarrassed look at him that said 'Dad, please!'

"Oh, her? After Cell was defeated, she returned to her parents. I assume you two have something to do with that?" Goku just laughed.

"Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to say hello. What do you need?" Mr. Lao asked.

"Some spices, please," Gohan answered politely.

"Which ones?"

"Mom didn't specify,"

"All right, I'll just give you a variety,"

"Thank you Mr. Lao!"

"No problem, my boy,"

They smiled at each other. Goku placed a hand on his son's shoulder as Mr. Lao went off to grab the spices.

"It's getting late, son. I'm sure your mom is waiting. What do you say we go fishing and then head on home?"

"Yeah!"

"Have you forgotten about me?" Vegeta said. Goku looked over.

"Hey, didn't you need to get something for Bulma?" Vegeta suddenly looked shocked.

"Oh, **_shit_**!"

"Here you go," Mr. Lao said, giving the groceries to Gohan.

"Thank you! We'll, we'd best head on home," he said.

"No problem! Come again!"

They left the store and flew back to the car. Once they got there, Vegeta started panicking.

"What am I supposed to get now? She's going to kill me! And confiscate the gravity room! Damn it!" he punched the trunk of the car.

"Whoa there, Vegeta! We need this car to get home," Goku said.

Gohan finished unloading the groceries and patted his hands on his pants. "Well, we're going fishing after this to get the fish that mom asked for. Why don't you get Bulma a fish?"

Vegeta thought about that. "Hmm, sounds good. But if you think I'm going to fish for it myself, then you're sadly mistaken. You can get one for me, _oh personal slave_,"

"…..Fine,"

"Fine? You don't sound very sure of yourself. Almost as if your little _deal_ was a lie,"

"Y-yes, oh wonderful prince, I shall fish for you!"

"Now that's more like it!" Vegeta smirked.

The three males piled into the car and drove off to a river near home, relieved that their shopping trip was almost finished, and anticipating the marvellous dinner that was to come. Sadly, Vegeta might not have that luxury, but oh well.


	6. Fishing for Fish and The End

**The Shopping Trip Final Chapter**

Once they reached the river, they stepped out of the car. Goku stretched and took a deep breath.

"Ah, it's such a wonderful day today!"

Gohan smiled at him. "Perfect for catching fish," he agreed.

Vegeta looked around and found a tree with a pleasant shade beside the river. He leaned on it and closed his eyes. Although training of the body is important, sometimes a warrior just needs to rest his mind. He opened one eye.

"Don't try to pull anything, brat. You'd better get a fish for me," he said to Gohan.

"I will," Gohan replied. Satisfied, Vegeta closed his eye and went back to resting.

"You know what, dad?" the demi-saiyan asked Goku. "This reminds me of that time on Namek when I had to guard the dragon balls and Vegeta had to take a nap. When he fell asleep, Krillin, Dende, and I wished on the dragon without him knowing,"

Goku laughed. "Well I don't think you can pull that off here. Just get him a fish and you can rest in peace,"

Gohan pouted. "Fine. Last one in is a rotten egg!"

Father and son stripped to their boxers and jumped in the water, ready to attack the poor unsuspecting fish swimming in its depths. They swam and splashed and played while competing to see who could catch the biggest fish. Vegeta watched from the sidelines, smiling.

'_Seems like Kakkarot will never grow up_,' he thought, looking up at the sky.

The fishing passed by very quickly, and soon the fish were gutted, tied, and ready to be cooked (courtesy of father and son). Vegeta walked up to the fish and examined them.

"It seems like you two can catch a pretty decent fish once and a while," he complimented.

"That's Vegeta talk for 'these fish are amazing!''" Gohan jokingly said to his father. Vegeta glared at him.

"…..Shut up," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. Gohan laughed.

"It was just a joke, prince!" he defended, raising his hands up in a defensive position. At the back of his mind, Gohan was wondering when it would be the right time to tell Vegeta that the deal was a lie. Definitely when he's in a good mood.

Goku yawned and stretched his arms. "Well, I think it's time to call it a day. Why don't we start loading these babies into the car and heading on home?"

Vegeta turned to face Goku and smirked. "For once I agree,"

The drive back was a very short one, as the Saiyans were already close to the house. Goku swerved the car and almost hit the home, but thankfully was saved when Gohan screamed at him to slam on the breaks. The car was now parked sideways on the grass. When they recovered from the shock of Goku's horrible driving, the 3 boys got out of the car and were welcomed by Chichi waving at them.

"Hello, boys! Did you have a good trip?" she warmly said.

Vegeta growled, Gohan looked distressed, and Goku just laughed nervously.

"Well, yeah, I guess," he said.

"You could say that," Gohan said wearily. Chichi put her hands on her hips.

"Alright, back to business. Did you get the groceries I needed?"

Goku smiled and shot her a thumb up as Gohan unloaded the groceries. "Yup!"

When Gohan was finished, he showed his mother. "Here you go, mom. We got the 4 loaves of bread," he lifted up the bread. "The 2 cartons of milk," he showed her the milk. "The vegetables and seaweed," he pointed to the items. "The fish," he gestured to the fish. "And the spices." He held up the bag given to him by Mr. Lao. "But we didn't get the dessert!" he said sadly, realizing he forgot about it. He put his head down. Chichi took the bag of spices and peeked in it.

"What are you talking about? There's a container of sweets in this bag!" she said happily. Gohan's head shot up.

"Really? Wow, Mr. Lao must've put them in there and we didn't even know! How nice of him," he said, smiling. Goku cheered.

"Awwright!"

"Ahem!" Vegeta said impatiently. "I need to get to Bulma's now or she'll have my head,"

Chichi 'tsked'. "Patience, Vegeta," she said. "Just grab the fish and you can go," Vegeta grunted. He reached for the fish, grabbed it, and got ready to fly. But before he left, he looked at Gohan.

"See you at my house tomorrow. There are a couple _errands_ I need you to run for me," he laughed and flew off.

"**YOU'RE WELCOME FOR THE FISH!**" Gohan yelled after him. When he didn't hear anything, he pouted.

"What a meanie!" he said. His father laughed.

"Well, that's Vegeta for you!" he said.

Chichi interrupted their moment. "I'd better go and cook dinner now. It's getting late!" she announced.

"Yum!" the two Saiyans cheered, running inside the house.

_Meanwhile….._

Vegeta touched down outside the house with the fish in hand when his wife ran out of the house and stopped next to him.

"Hi Vegeta! Did you have fun with Goku and Gohan?" she said. Vegeta just grimaced.

"If you call dumb store owners and stupid old men 'fun' then there is something seriously wrong with your brain," he commented.

"Oh, lighten up!" Bulma laughed. She suddenly stopped. "Um, why do you have a fish with you? And where are the ingredients for the chicken pot pie I asked you to pick up?" she said menacingly. Vegeta had a double take.

"Wait, what!?"

Back at the Son house, there was a lovely smell in the air as Chichi cooked dinner. Goku was watching her while doing push-ups, and Gohan was finishing up his essay about 'a memory he couldn't forget' in his room. He finally had something to write about.

'_Then Vegeta grabbed the store owner by the scruff of the neck and yelled at him! It was really entertaining._' Gohan wrote, smiling to himself. He heard the phone ring and ran to get it.

He picked up the phone. "Hello?" he called into it.

"Gohan?" Bulma replied.

"Oh hi Bulma! How are you?"

"Always the gentleman, aren't you, Gohan? I'm fine, thank you! Just a little hungry."

"Why's that?"

"You see, I asked Vegeta to get me some ingredients for a special dinner I wanted to make, but I guess his tiny brain couldn't handle any information irrelevant to training! Ugh!" she angrily said.

"Oh…..well he _did _say he needed to get something for you,"

"Yeah, he got me a fish, which I'm assuming either you or Goku caught for him,"

"Ha-ha, yeah, it was me,"

"I knew it! Anyways, since I didn't cook dinner tonight I was wondering if we could join your family for dinner,"

"Oh, sure! No problem! Mom always cooks a lot just in case,"

"Thanks! See you in five,"

Gohan hung up and ran down to his parents.

"Mother, father, Bulma and Vegeta wanna eat with us," he announced. They stared at him before laughing.

"I guess he didn't need that fish after all," Goku said in between laughs.

"Well, they can join us anytime. But it seems Vegeta will need some training in how to grocery shop!" she said.

That night, laughter was heard in the Son house as the Son family, Bulma, and Vegeta ate dinner together. The dinner was delicious as always, and plenty of stories were shared around the table. It was a great ending to a horribly destructive day.

**_The End._**

**_(If you're wondering, Gohan told Vegeta the deal was off the next day. Let's just say he got his butt handed to him. Did he survive? That's up to your imagination.)_**


End file.
